Eternal Snow
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Ken x Nagi fic. A simple song that brought two enemies into lovers. Will they be able to love or let their assassin's life take it all away? [first season to Gluhen without the academy arc]


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Nor that I owned the lyrics from Full Moon wo Sagashite.

-------------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: Hey! I'm back, but I have not update my two most requested fics yet. My inspiration for them has not come back yet. Gomen nasai!

Hisoka: *shakes head* You are on a semester break, right?

KyraEnsui: *nods*

Tatsumi: It does not mean that you will be slacking off on your work and studies. 

KyraEnsui: *double nods*

Watari: Good. Now, you can help with my experimentation. *drags me off*

KyraEnsui: *sweat drops* Not again….

---------------------------------------------------------

****

Eternal Snow

__

I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or

Will you notice it

Even though I've never said anything?

Nagi Naoe is the 16 years old prodigy of Schwarz with telekinesis. He was taken in by Esset from the street at an early age and raised by his three older members of Schwarz. Brad Crawford, who likes to go by as Crawford is the 27 years old precog who has the ability to see the future for a few seconds. Schuldig, whose name means guilty in German, is the 24 years old telepath. Lastly, the 22 years old berserker who likes to hurt god in any ways is Farfarello.

Nagi gazes up at the starry night sky with his headphones on and his cdplayer next to him. He smiles as he listens to a cd that his love gave for him to listen to along with borrowing his cdplayer to listen with. He wonders how he can love a person who has been his enemy for quite awhile. To him, they were nothing but a nuisance since they have been interfering with their mission. 

Weiss and Schwarz. They weren't enemies with birth or destiny, but only to view different ideas and lines of work. They have cross-path which it always lead to battles. However, they both have their own lives. Normal ones where they can blend in with the rest of the world. If they didn't work with organization that opposes each other's ideas, then it would have given them an opportunity to work together. Of course, it will not happen anytime soon.

Nagi closes his eyes as he listens deeply to the music especially its lyrics. A very deep, thoughtful words that made him relaxes. He wonders if he can be with him right now, in his warm embrace as they listen to the song together. Yes, this is their song. A song that has brung them together and blossoms their relationship. It has been twelve months of their relationship. He remembers clearly of their first, unpredicted encounter.

__

Like snow, but quietly

It continues to pile up

****

-Flashback-

"Hey chibi, can you walk any faster than a turtle right now? I need to get that cd before it runs out. Okay?"

Nagi just walked with his most annoying orange-hair, German guardian to a music store. He was dragged out of his studies to accompany his loneliness and helped him to get his things. He has his hands in his pocket and walking slowly behind the German as he muttered and cursed him. Although, he does feel good when he left the house. 

As they arrived to the music store, it was crowded and packed with customers who are eagerly getting their paws at Bad Luck's and Nittle Grasper's latest album release. Nagi found out that their music was his taste and does not understand the minds of people especially Schu's of why would they waste their money on them. He didn't care. He left Schu with the hungry packs of wolves and sat on a rail across from the music store and waited for him to go his needs.

He sighed and waited patiently on the rail. It seem that people are leaving after getting the album or grumble for not having it. As he continued to look, he did not see him. It was very easy to locate him because of his hair, but he didn't. He scanned through with his eyes until he decided to contact him by mind. 

//SCHULDIG! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!//

After five minutes later, he received a response from Schu that he was at home already and complaining about his headache. Nagi cursed and muttered at him for several minutes later until he finally stopped and decided to go home. As he jumped down on the rail, he slipped on a banana peel that was there without his detection and fell back. However, he felt something warm, gentle hands holding his head and around his waist. He looked up to see who it was.

__

Hold me tight if I think like this

I didn't want to know

What it was like to fall in love with someone

I love you; my tears won't stop

Therefore, I should be free of you

"Are you okay, kid?" he asked.

Nagi nodded and continued to stare at him in his eyes. He didn't notice those eyes before. They were usually filled with anger and determination when he was on missions, but it was only concern and compassion that he was seeing. Nagi didn't notice or listened to the person who was trying to snap him out of his dream. 

"Nagi, are you okay? Are you fine? Are you hurt? Hey! Did you hear me?" he continued to ask.

He snapped out of his gaze and looked at the person who saved him from the fall. He had short, brunette hair with deep aqua eyes which he think he was seeing ocean. It surprised him when he heard him called by his name. Not his codename, but his actual name especially with that tone of concern, not anger. It was as if he didn't see him as Schwarz, but a normal teen.

"Sib-- Ken, is it?" Nagi asked.

Ken smiled. "Yeah. It's Ken and you're Nagi. What do you think?"

"I would thought you would called me 'Prodigy' or something else."

"We are not on any missions or fighting each other so there's no use of calling each other's codename."

"Okay…."

Ken lifted him back up and dusted off his hair. Nagi stared at him in confusion and wondered why he would be this nice. He noticed a bag from that music store. He believed that he was one of those crazy fans. Ken blinked and looked at his bag since Nagi was staring at it.

"Full Moon wo Sagashite single." Ken commented.

"Full Moon what?"

"Full Moon wo Sagashite single. I was watching this anime with my soccer students and I really like this one song that they had for their 3rd ending. It was nice and sweet."

"Nice and sweet? You sound like a girl."

Ken shrugged and handed him his bag with the single and his cdplayer with headphones. Nagi blinked and confused.

"You should try it and listen to it. I believe you would like it."

"How would you know?"

He shrugged again. "A guess. I'll see you later. I'm late for my shift." 

Ken ran past Nagi so he could make it on time for his shift. Nagi looked at him and then, back to the bag that he was given. At first, he was about to toss the junk away, but he was curious. He shrugged and walked back to his house so he could try the music out.

__

How long will I keep thinking of you?

My sigh makes the window glass fog up

He just walked past everyone in the living room and locked himself inside his room. He carefully opened the single that was still wrapped and popped it in the cdplayer. He placed the headphones gently and nicely and pressed the play button as he laid back on his bed, looking up the ceiling. Only a few seconds of the song, he liked the melody. It was simple and different; it was better than Schu's music. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the song and reminisced his encounter with Ken. Hidaka Ken was the person, not Siberian, when he met him. He was transfixed with his eyes as they met and his warm embrace on him still lingered on. For the first time, Nagi was able to smile and appreciate to the one person that made him normal. That person was Ken.

****

-End Flashback-

Nagi opens his eyes and looks at the stars. It was beautiful and bright which he hopes that Ken, too, is looking at it right now. Their relationship wasn't secret anymore. The day that tested their bonding was unforgettable. He was sad and yet, happy that he knew Ken loved him no matter what kind of cruel punishment that fate gave them at that time.

__

Now, a burning candle

Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

****

-Six months ago-

"Siberian, are you on your route right now?" Yohji asked on the communicator.

There was static in his location, but he was able to respond back to his companion.

"I am on my way, but there is too much interferences here so I can't hear you clearly."

"Okay. Just do your work and hurry out quickly."

"Roger." 

He turned off his communicator since it was getting real bad and he didn't like hearing static while on his mission. He had a simple mission which was to take down a few gang members who have hurting children and take back what they stole from some company's briefcase. Simple.

As he turned to the last corridor, he could hear noises from the other side. He leaned against the wall near the doorway and listened to their conversation. They were arguing on something and he could hear a little cry from a little boy and a little girl. They were scared and terrified as they whimpered. He didn't care about the briefcase thing since his mind was set on saving the little kids. 

He busted the door down and flew past several gang members with his claws and strike down their leader. The kids were holding each other close and the boy was trying not to let his sister watch the scene. After a few minutes, he took care of them and walked towards the kids. He gave them a smile and told him to run out since his friends are waiting for them to take them home. The kids nodded and ran past Ken. He got up from his knee and decided to find the case. He wondered around the place for about 15 minutes until he found it under the floor of a desk. As he took it out, he felt something yanking the briefcase out of his hand.

"Prodigy." He whispered to himself.

He needed to get out quickly before they decided to have fun with him. As he was about to ran out of the door, it quickly slammed in front of him. Ken cursed and tried to find an alternative route, but he was stopped by his lovely opponent, Farfarello who took the chance and attacked him. He was able to dodge his attack, but he was sliced in the wrist when he was interrupted by someone who was playing with his mind. He kneeled down and breathes heavily as he was surrounded by four members of Schwarz.

He looked up to see Prodigy looking at him straight in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments until Ken broke the gaze as he was wincing hard when Farfarello slashed his back and dropping the briefcase. Crawford ordered Nagi to finish him off. Nagi looked at him in the eyes again which Ken gave him the "just do it" look. He raised him off the ground and choked him in midair with his power. Ken struggled hard. 

As hope was not on his side, there was a loud explosion at the door and his friends came and helped free from his grip when Omi threw one of his darts at Nagi. He dropped him and took the dart out of his arm. Ken coughed and watched as his team was fighting each of the members which they left him with Nagi as Omi was fighting against Farfarello. He looked at him again as they were transfixed and ignored the signs of warning or hearing the blast that Omi just detonated. 

Ken saw the roof was going to collapse on Nagi and pushed him back as it fell on him. Nagi was shocked and horrified to witness his life being taken away because he was saving him. Everyone stopped and waited for the smoke to clear up. Crawford tried to grab Nagi, but he was too transfixed to find out if Ken was alive or not. Nagi hastily plied off his grip on him and ran to Ken as he was buried half way toward his body and bleeding badly. He used his power to toss off the rubbles and debris off of him as he was shedding some tears. It surprised his team mates and Weiss.

As the last piece of the roof tossed away, he ran up to Ken and kneeled next to him where he placed his head on his lap. He could tell that his leader was giving that look while his other team mates were still shocked. Not as shock as the members of Weiss who wondered why would Ken saved him.

"Prodigy, what is the meaning of this?" Crawford commanded.

Ken slowly got up and looked at them. He didn't care anymore and he wanted them to know. 

"The one who you should asked is me, not Nagi."

"Siberian, what is the matter with you?" Aya asked.

"Nothing. I might as well confessed to you all." 

"Don't." Nagi tried to silence him, but he looked in his eyes and understand that they can't keep it a secret forever. He nodded to Ken.

"Here's a nice news flash to you all." as he said it sarcastically. "Nagi and I have been in a relationship for almost six months now. I don't care what you are going to say or do to me, but what I am going to say next will be the truth and nothing else."

They waited and listened for his next response. Even Nagi wanted to know what Ken would respond.

"I love Nagi. I am a hopeless love fool, but what I felt was purely innocent and true. I love him and I don't care what punishment that I will received. Aya, I am not betraying Weiss. I never will, but I love Nagi for who he is. Not because of he's Prodigy and I'm Siberian, but as Nagi and Ken." he coughed out some blood. "I'm sure that you guys will understand especially you, Oracle."

Crawford glared at him, but Nagi gave him the look when they first met. His innocent look. They heard sirens coming and they decided to continue with this situation at some other appropriate time and day. Yohji and Aya helped Ken up while Omi showed them another way out. As for Schwarz, they did their disappearing act and was already back to their house where Nagi did some long explanation. Weiss took Ken to Kritiker's hospital to check on his injuries.

As months passed by, Weiss didn't hear from Schwarz for quite awhile and Ken wasn't pleased of not hearing a thing on Nagi, but he understand that it would happened like that soon. He sighed in the shop since he was shifted in the afternoon on a Saturday by himself while others were doing their own things. He did all the requirement that Aya told him to do and did extra to ease his boredom. It was 3:30 pm on his watch and the guys are not back yet. As he was going to fall asleep from boredom, the door's bell rang. A customer has come in.

When he looked up, he saw no one. He was confused and thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. As he was going to lay back on the table, a Gentian floated towards him. He gazed at the flower for awhile and took it. It was fresh as it was taken from a field and when he looked back up, he saw a figure standing in front of his face which he was inches away. Surprised, he fell back on his chair, but something stopped him from falling back. His eyes widen to see a young boy. No, he wasn't a young boy anymore, but a mature teen. He was tall as Ken with his front hair covering half of his face and wearing a dark black/blue outfit which it is not his usual blue school uniform. 

__

Hold me tight, strong enough to break me

If we meet in a biting cold blizzard

I won't feel cold, and

I miss you every time I think of you

This scarf that I knit for you

I'm holding it alone tonight

"Hello Ken. It has been a long time."

"Na….Nagi?!" he finally stuttered out his name.

He smiled and nodded. "You haven't changed."

"But you did. Oh my god. You really have grown."

"I'm still growing." he smiled.

He raised Ken back up and leaned towards over the counter. Like always as they first met, they were transfixed in a gaze. As gravitation set its strength, it pulled the two together slowly. They closed their eyes as they inched closer for a kiss. Without any care around their surroundings, they finally kissed which they both missed so much. With their months long separations and their cravings to be together, they finally were able to give their long desire needs.

__

If there were an eternally falling snow

This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

They kissed passionately as they savored each other's lips and wrestling each other's tongue for domination. For what feels like eternity as they kissed was only five minutes as they parted their lips and gazed into each other's eyes. There was several deep 'ahems' behind them with a couple of snickers. Ken looked aside and blinked while Nagi gracefully turned around and smiled. Ken turned bright red to see his Aya, Yohji, and Omi standing there and watching what had happened. He became even redder when he saw the rest of Schwarz. He excused himself and ran upstairs to his room as Nagi followed behind him.

Later that evening, they had a group meeting and explaining their situation and new tenants. Ken was all for joy without having two playboys teasing him. Although, Nagi was there to hang them upside down for making fun of him. They were happy that they were able to work together and opened up their relationship even more. 

****

-The Present-

Today is their one year and one day anniversary. Apparently, they forgot about it since they were on a mission last night which they were dead tired and just fell asleep. Ken had told him that he had a surprise for him and that he will give it to him on top of the roof tonight at 9 pm. He looks at his watch and it says it is 11:57 pm. He sighs as he was on top of the roof for almost two hours and fifty-seven minutes late. 

As he gets up and turns off his cdplayer, he hears a voice. A nice, male singing voice that it becomes clearer and louder as it was getting close to him. He feels a warm, comfort embrace around him and deep, sensual air breathing down his neck and his ear. He shudders with each breathing and the caressing touch under his shirt.

"Hold me tight if I think like this. I didn't want to know. What it was like to fall in love with someone." as Nagi sings the first part of the last chorus of the song.

"I love you; my chest fills up. I want to cry out to the winter sky. I want to see you now." as his lover finishes the song. 

Nagi tilts his head a few inches to the side where he gives his lover an easy access for his lips as they kiss sensuously and passionately with each embrace. With each fiery kisses, Nagi feels his whole body tingles and hot by his lover's touch as he unbuttons his shirt. He breaks the kiss and stares in his eyes. 

"Are you willing to? I am not going to force you if you are not ready." Ken asks.

"Yes, more than anything. I am not a kid anymore." Nagi replies.

Ken smiles and continues with his process by taking off his shirt and kissing so tenderly on his neck and going down to his exposed chest. Nagi grabs hold his shoulders as his whole body arouses by each soft touch. He can feel his pants coming off and feeling a rough grip on his erection. He looks up to see Ken already on top of him, naked. He nods at him and feels ready for the next outcome. 

He gives his young lover a few kisses on his neck and begins to help his lover to masturbate his erection. Nagi jerks up and panting heavily as Ken continues to this process before he replaces it with his mouth. The warmth of his mouth that covers his erection was unbearable and yet, it feels good. For almost next twenty minutes, it was nothing but sinful pleasure between two lovers.

As they intertwine together with their bodies under the blanket that Nagi bought earlier, they caress their bodies together for each other's warmth and pleasure. More pleasurable kisses and sexual arousals as they continue to move around and alternating their positions.

Seven hours later, Nagi cuddles in Ken's embrace with his head next to his chest and feeling comfortable. It feels heaven for the both of them and they fall asleep with Nagi using his power to make the big umbrella standing up and covering them from the sun.

****

~Tsu zu ku~

------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: Oh my gosh!! I have not type this long before. This took me almost three days to type up. I don't have a beta reader so it will contain some uneasy grammar which I apologize. *bows*

Tsuzuki: Wow. It is long. *scans* Isn't those two characters your favorite?

KyraEnsui: *hugs him* Yesh!! I love them both and there are some fics with this pairing. It's so cute!

Hisoka: *sighs* Please read and review. It is much appreciated for this author to crank out her abandon fics.

KyraEnsui: They are not abandon, but I had a hard time getting ideas out. *pouts*

003: *holding sign* Thank you for reading. Review or suggestions are always welcome. ^___^

****


End file.
